Kasumi's Punishment
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Dedicated to Dawn of Chaos, direct sequel to "Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed". Reading that story first is extremely recommended. Title says it all. Kasumi got herself into sexy trouble and now, she must be *punished* and she will love every last second of it, all because her Mistress Christie does it. KasumixChristie. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Kasumi's Punishment**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Steam emerges from the bathroom as Kasumi steps out, a pep in her step and humming a song about _Purity and Eternity_ , wearing nothing but a smile and a towel to dry off her long, luscious ginger tresses.

"Haaah~ Much better!"

"Hm, you mean you don't reek of semen anymore?"

The voice of her mistress comes from the bedroom as Kasumi steps in with a serene smile on her face and eyes closed. Kasumi giggles softly.

"G-Geez, Christie-sama! You're so lewd~!"

"Well, last I checked, _I_ wasn't the one getting stuffed by two boytoys. Anyway, _come hither, pet~"_

Kasumi gulps. She removes the towel from her head and opens her eyes to see Christie sitting at the edge of the bed, looking nonchalant and relaxed while wearing an outfit that, upon very first glance, makes Kasumi's mouth water and loins burn.

Christie leans back on one hand on the bed behind her and slowly and elegantly crosses one leg over the other, resting her hand in her lap. She grins like the Cheshire Cat, or looking more like a viper about to pounce and eat a cute little ginger mouse.

Thigh-high boots with high heels. Fingerless gloves that reach past her elbows. A one-piece leotard with an obscenely-large cutout in the top to show the inner halves of Christie's breasts and give a glimpse of nipple. A choker around her slender neck. All black leather with white straps and zippers.

Kasumi's Mistress Christie looks every last bit like an S&M club's dominatrix and Kasumi whimpers where she stands, idly rubbing her thighs together to try to subtly quench the fire that is quickly burning hotter deep within her.

"I _did_ promise I'd _punish_ you, didn't I, sweetie~?" Christie purrs, making Kasumi whine and fight off the urge to drop to her knees and touch herself to relieve the heat.

"Y-Yes…yes, Christie-samaaa~ You promised to punish me for being a naughty, dirty girl and letting two men soil me~!" Kasumi coos with a big, sweet smile for Christie. The silver-haired woman hums with approval.

"Yes. Indeed, pet. Now, then…here, I got this just for you, Kasumi," Christie informs her and then, she reaches below the mattress to bring out a neatly-folded uniform that, at first glance upon it, had Kasumi blushing hotly, her fair cheeks tinted a tomato-red hue.

"C-Christie-sama…is that…aaahhh! Yes! Yes, Christie-sama~!" Thus, with a sweet smile, Kasumi steps up to her mistress and then, leans down to cup her pale cheeks and give her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips that's only broken when the need for air takes top priority over pleasure.

"Go on then, sweetie. Put this on for me, right here and now," Christie commands with a purr for a voice, making Kasumi moan where she stands. The ginger, still with a face as red as a tomato, nods with a happy smile and picks up the uniform out of Christie's hand and proceeds to put it on, layer by layer, glove by glove, stocking by stocking and she even adds a wiggle to her hips, turning around to show Christie her plump behind as the bottom of the one-piece wedges itself between her sweet ass cheeks.

The end result is Kasumi kneeling on the carpet by Christie's feet, her beautiful, voluptuous body clad in a stylishly-sexualized Japanese maid outfit: Her long hair flows beautifully around her monochrome attire. Atop her head is a small, white maid headdress and her feet are clad in comfortable black and red sandals. The white apron part ties in the back to form a large bow and the shoulders fan outward. The black underneath is one piece; it tightly holds her breasts and from there, it gets slimmer till it reaches her abdomen where it then acts as a thong and her back is exposed, showing off her sweet ass and the thong wedged between the cheeks. Her legs are covered in black thigh-high stockings. Last but definitely not least, she wears black and white wristbands with white frills on both ends of her bridal gauntlets to match the choker around her slender neck.

"Yes, yeees~ You look absolutely lovely, darling." Christie coos with approval and her praise makes Kasumi's heart flutter and loins burn ever-hotter, especially upon seeing her mistress leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead, having those huge, pale breasts of hers dangling and jiggling right in her face, the ginger can't help but reach up with her hands to cup and squeeze those ample mounds, making Christie cry out in surprise and then, coo and moan softly upon feeling Kasumi's talented, most skillful hands play with her leather-clad breasts.

"Mmmm…aaahhh, Kasumi, darling~ You're so lusty tonight, aren't you?" Christie purrs and sighs softly, and then, a wicked grin curls her lips. "Too bad that tonight is going to be _your punishment~!"_ And then, Christie makes Kasumi squeal and cry out in pain-pleasure when the Brit reaches a hand out to land a vicious slap on Kasumi's exposed ass, making the booty flesh jiggle and adopt a lovely shade of red on the skin, as well as using her other hand to grab one of Kasumi's jiggling tits to give the bountiful flesh of the ginger's chest a great squeeze, the mass of flesh yielding and mashing beautifully against Christie's greedy hand and fingers, making Kasumi's beautiful face scrunch up adorably in the most delightful pain-pleasure.

"Y-YES! _Yes, my Christie-ojou-samaaaa! Punish me, please!"_

Christie purrs a "Good girl" and then, she pulls Kasumi forward into a deep, passionate kiss as she scoots back and further into the bed with Kasumi soon ending up with Christie straddling her waist and reaching into her nightstand.

"Time to _punish_ you, Kasumi. Get ready~"

Kasumi's womanhood has never been more moist as it is now…

 _~Punishment~_

Hands tied behind her back, strung together with the big white bow at the back of her outfit, her stocking-clad knees almost touching the underside of her breasts, she lies bent over on the bed, with her ass in the air and Christie kneeling/squatting behind her, their lower bodies united by a dildo that had a striped peppermint color scheme.

Christie pounds away into Kasumi's squelching pussy with mighty thrusts, ravaging her like a living and willing sex toy, with Kasumi's love juices squirting out of her hot opening in larger volume with each savage thrust.

Meanwhile, Christie grins a sadistic little grin, stirring Kasumi's anus with her thumb in circular motions, even hooking the digit like she were pulling at a chord, thus stirring Kasumi's anal passage at a steep angle.

The ginger then absolutely loses her mind there. Her bound hands clench into fists and she idly wonders if her nails will actually break the skin of her palms. Drool drips from the corner of wide open, smiling mouth. Her eyes are half-lidded and almost completely glazed over as her beloved Mistress Christie ravages her like a maid-dressed sex doll and she adores every last second of it.

"Christie-sama, Christie-sama, this dirty and naughty ero-ninja's Mistress Christie, my ojou-sama…aaaahhh, hah, haaah, gonna…ki-kimooochi…!" The bound ninja girl utters in a string of breathy moans, losing her mind to the sheer raw power of her British beloved mistress' thrusts into her pussy with her peppermint-colored strap-on that provided the same delicious penetration for Christie, the phallic toy twisting and sliding in and out of the Brit's own squelching and squirting womanhood.

"Kasumi…Kasumi, sweetie…aaahhh, ohhh baby, darling, come on…c'mon, go on, cum for me…cum for me, my sweet little pet~! Ohhh, mmmhaaah~!" Christie compliments and commands the sexy Japanese maid-dressed ninja girl, her own eyes hazy, her huge breasts jiggling and bouncing free of their leather confines, the Brit now squatting behind and above Kasumi, thus providing an even better angle of penetration with their shared toy, pounding into the girl's pussy like a dog in heat.

The Brit then leans over Kasumi's back, taking her thumb out of her asshole in the process (not without a whine of disagreement from the girl) and reaches around to grope and squeeze and do whatever she wants with the girl's huge, bouncing tits, the fleshy globes having long-since spilled from their silky black and white confines.

The girl cries out, whines, moans, whimpers and then, _screams_ gibberish in Japanese, putting particular emphasis on "IIIKUUUU!" as she arches her back and slaps her hips back against Christie's thrusts, having an earth-shattering orgasm that makes her see stars behind her tightly-shut eyelids, her whole body erupting in white-hot pleasure that tears through her and makes her shudder and whimper and just be a moaning and hot mess of a maid-dressed woman below her dominatrix assassin mistress.

For her part, the break-neck pace of her fucking of Kasumi as well as the knowledge that _she_ made love to Kasumi in order for the girl to have this orgasm send Christie into a body-wracking, squirting orgasm of her own. Christie's pussy convulses around the double-ended dildo lodged firmly within her and Kasumi's pussies and her love-juices absolutely flood her crotch and Kasumi's ass below her as the Englishwoman takes off into orgasm.

When it is over and the ladies have regained their strength and can actually move instead of looking like puppets with their strings cut off from the way in which Christie lay slumped half-over Kasumi and half-on the bed, and the ninja girl bound and with her ass still in the air with the dildo they had just shared still inside her hot and dripping pussy, the Brit gently and carefully removes the toy from Kasumi's flower, not without a grin on her face and the most adorable little whine from Kasumi in protest.

Kasumi breathes a sigh of relief when Christie undoes the knot that held her wrists bound with the big white bow at the back of her sexy maid outfit, the ginger immediately seizing the chance to embrace Christie tightly to her, cuddling and nuzzling the dominatrix-clad woman with a happy, utterly satisfied smile on her beautiful, blushing face.

"Christie-sama…that was…incredible…haaah, that felt amazing, Mistress~!" The girl coos like a songbird, kissing and nuzzling Christie's ample cleavage, even giving the abundant titty flesh a little lick and nip here and there.

"Ooohhh, you're still fired up, sweetheart~? Well, too bad. Mistress Christie's quite tired right now. But…You weren't too bad yourself, pet, my darling Kasumi- _chan~_ " Kasumi positively glows at the praise, squirming with giddiness in Christie's embrace. The ginger yelps adorably when the silver-haired assassin slaps her ass and gives the plump, yielding booty flesh there an eager squeeze.

"AAAH~ Mou, Christie-sama~! Teehee!" Kasumi giggles and Christie just smiles softly and then, she leans in to capture Kasumi's smiling, soft, pink lips in a deep, slow, passionate kiss.

The ginger eagerly reciprocates and the two stunningly-beautiful women, fighters and lovers kiss repeatedly where they lay on their bed, mooching noises, moans and shared sighs escaping their constant union of lips.

Eventually, the first to break the constant string of kisses with a most unlady-like yawn is Christie. Kasumi blinks twice and then, giggles a lyrical chime and she urges Christie to allow her loving servant to strip her magnificent body of her dominatrix's leathers, and then, with a kiss, a naked Christie leaves a blushing Kasumi as bare as her after slowly, carefully and lovingly getting the girl's monochrome, sexy maid dress off of her.

The two climb into bed and with a sweet, deep and slow kiss and a "You'll make us a Japanese breakfast tomorrow morning, Ok love~?" "Hai! Christie-sama~!", the two cuddle together and go into a deep, satisfied sleep after a night of blissful and hot lovemaking that was disguised as _Kasumi's "Punishment."_

 **~The End~**

 **For Dawn of Chaos. Thank you so much for lending me your ear at the time to type out a tiny portion of this story that later turned into thishere piece~ I love you, babe~!**

 **Also, to ScarletVirus33…I presume this is what you wanted, yesh~? ;3 You little pervert, my friend~**

 **So, not much to say here. LOL This story is a direct sequel to "Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed", so if you want a liiiiittle more context as to what actually leads to the events of this story, then I can't recommend it enough: go read "Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed", and then, come back here, eh fellas? :3**

 **So, let's make a trade, yeah? My efforts for this story, for a review from you guys and girls and perverts. It sounds fair, doesn't it? :D**

 **Also, a cyber-cookie to those that recognize the outfit that Kasumi rocks in this story. Here's a hint: it's a beautiful character from an SNK fighting game.**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
